Sins of the Father
by YumiMimi
Summary: While the Flock hides out in New York they stumble upon some rather strange characters. However, these people are so much more than the Flock ever bargained for. After all, how would you feel being surrounded by the Cardinal Sins? Rated T because some of the characters are sinful. Takes place in book 1 sometime before the Flock get their hair cuts.
1. Chapter 1

_YumiMimi: Hi Hi! It's Yumi! I'M NOT DEAD! But yes, another one. Someone stop me... Anyway, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I know I've been writing Fullmetal Alchemist stuff, but this really has nothing to do with them. At all. Anywho, just a warning, I just might end up pairing a certain blind bird kid with a certain stranger... :3_

_Disclaimer: Disclaimed!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

An inhuman sound shook the earth, forcing many animals to flee in fear. It was a beastly howl of sorrow, anger and strangely, joy. After a few minutes, the howl turned into a word. Just one word, one… person. "LUST!"

_Iggy's POV_

I didn't know what had dragged me away from the rest of the flock. We had landed somewhere in a forest in New York state, hoping to lose the erasers that had found us in the city and, like the idiot I was, I had decided to explore. I kept bumping into trees or tripping over the underbrush, but something pulled me on. Maybe it was the slight feel of something that doesn't belong, or the faint smell of blood. Although, to be fair, if I had been sane I would have avoided the blood.

As I went further into the forest, I started to hear a dripping noise. As I got closer to the source of the sound, the smell of blood seemed to replace the smell of pine and fresh air. I gagged and tried to remember why I had followed the smell of blood when I heard someone move. "H-hello? Is… is anyone there?" a girl's voice asked. I froze, unsure of what to do. Her voice had wavered, weak with blood loss perhaps?

I silently approached the girl, noticing in horror that the ground was uncomfortably wet and the dripping noise was coming from her. "What happened to you?" I asked hoarsely. She choked a little. "I don't remember…. Please help me, you're the first person I've seen in hours." She whispered. I felt a pang of pity and wished, not for the first time, that I could see. As I was right now, I couldn't do anything for this girl. "I'll get my friends, I'll be right back, I promise!" I hissed, turning to go only to feel a hand on my arm.

"Don't forget about me." She whispered, before releasing me. Something about the feel of her hand was off, almost as if she was upside down. I shuddered at the thought, but offered her a weak smile. "I won't." I promised before racing back to the flock. I ran into a few more trees than last time in my haste, and may have given myself permanent brain damage on a random branch, but made it back without too much pain, considering. I just had to get the flock back and save the girl. No prob right?

_Max's pov:_

I always knew Iggy was a bit of an idiot, I just hadn't realized how much of an idiot he was! He had just stumbled back into the clearing, scraped up and covered in blood. "Iggy! What the heck were you doing? You can't just go out all by yourself! Especially not without telling anyone about it! I mean, you look like you showered in blood!" I yelled angrily. Iggy glanced at me – seriously, I wonder if he really is blind sometimes – and frowned. "It's not my blood. Well, not most of it. It's mostly from this girl I found. She's hurt pretty badly, barely conscious when I was there. I promised I'd help her, but considering I can't see what's wrong, I thought you could help me." He said coldly.

Everyone gaped at Iggy for a minute. This wasn't something he would do normally, was it? I mean, I'm all for saving the girl, but I didn't think he'd be so bitter about my outburst. "Omigosh! Iggy, did the girl give you that hand print? That's crazy! Max we gotta help her! If that is her blood then she must be pretty low now!" Nudge piped up, pointing out an upside-down bloody handprint on Iggy's shoulder. I glanced at Fang for his input, hoping he'd make the decision. For all we knew Iggy's mystery girl was working for the school after all.

Fang shrugged and joined Iggy. "Let's go. Angel, when we find her make sure she isn't working for the school. Nudge, keep your mouth shut. Gazzy, leave the girl alone and stay downwind." He instructed coolly. I smiled. No hard decisions for me! As soon as Fang fell silent Iggy started retracing his steps – which wasn't too hard for us sighted people, considering the shear amount of blood he had left. It didn't take us too long to reach a small clearing where Iggy's girl was.

I stopped before the clearing, ogling at the shear gore. The ground was soaked; making a muddy mess that I was sure wasn't from water. A constant dripping noise came from the girl, who was currently hanging upside-down in a tree. Her white hair was beginning to turn red, and dripping the excess blood onto the ground beneath her. I heard Nudge gasp and cover Angel's eyes. That's when I noticed the rest of the girl.

She had obviously been chained to something, and those chains now held her in place. She had one free arm that was hanging limply by her head while the other one was pulled up at an awkward angle. Her legs disappeared into the foliage, but I could already tell one was broken. The girl's body was covered with deep cuts and not much else. I mean, she had enough material to technically be clothing, but not exactly enough to go around town in. It was no wonder Nudge had tried to keep Angel from seeing.

The girl's eyes were closed and she seemed to be unconscious. I didn't mind that. It made things a little less awkward. While we were all distracted by this odd girl, Iggy had walked right up to her and said something. I shook myself and joined Iggy. "She's in pretty bad shape Ig. How'd she get here?" I asked softly. Iggy shrugged. "Didn't tell me. She was kinda more interested in getting help." He said with a sigh. I nodded and beckoned Fang over. "Alright, Iggy, you're going to hold her shoulders while Fang and I get her out of the tree. We don't want her to hit the ground and cause more damage, so hold on tight Ig." I said. Fang smirked a bit. "With the ground this soft she wouldn't feel a thing." He muttered, earning himself a death glare from Iggy.

I chuckled and put Iggy's hands on the girl's shoulders. "Hold on tight." I whispered before climbing into the tree. "Hey, Max! I can feel something on her back!" Ig hissed at me. I leaned out of the tree and frowned. "What is it?" I asked flatly. Fang lifted the girl slightly and his eyes widened. "Max, she has wings. Bat wings. One's folded against her back and the other is stretched strait up. Can't be comfortable. I'll get that down and join you in a second, kay?" he whispered. I frowned, but turned to my task.

It was then I noticed the tail. It was jet black and tipped with a triangle. You know, the kinds of tail devils are supposed to have, the devils they talk about in Sunday school. It was curled around a branch, as if it was trying to support the rest of her. I shook my head. "Just a heads up, but she has a tail too. Angel, you getting any weird vibes from her?" I said, raising my voice for the last part. "No-not really… all she's thinking about is how much she hurts and… how much she hates the helicopters and white coats… I don't think she's with the school. All her thoughts are jumbled since she's unconscious, but she really dislikes 'that damn helicopter'." Angel reported, a vague unease coating her words. I sighed a little at her language, but at least we didn't have someone completely evil on our hands, right?

I heard Fang climb up next to me and I waved at the tail. He merely nodded, and began untangling a chain. I felt a twinge of guilt for not doing that before he came, but pushed the feeling back. Now was not a time to get all sappy. I hesitantly started unwrapping her tail, accidently slicing my finger open on the tip. I did my best not to curse – Angel didn't need anymore of those words in her vocabulary. "Try to avoid getting sliced by the tail. It's got a wicked edge." I warned as I let the appendage fall out of the tree. I moved on to the next chain. With Fang and I both working on them, it wasn't long before the last chain was lowered down and the girl's full weight was put on Iggy.

I dropped down and stretched. The tree was definitely not roomy enough to stand up in. "How heavy is she?" Fang asked, silently appearing on the other side of Iggy, who shrugged. "Not very. I mean, I don't think Gazzy could carry her, but I could. Though it would be a bit awkward. She's kinda tall." He said thoughtfully. I gave the girl a once over and shrugged. She might have been five foot eight, at the most. Fang hummed his acknowledgement and gently took the girl's legs.

"Right, Nudge, Angel, I need you to run and set up a place for her to sleep. Gazzy, find some water and start heating it up so we can clean her up. I'll look for some clothes for her." I ordered. The younger kids nodded and scurried off, eager to get away from the blood. Iggy looked a bit uneasy at my mention of clothes, but followed Fang's lead and headed towards camp. I took one last look around the clearing and sighed. Just what had happened here?

I made it back to camp and began rummaging through my backpack. It wasn't too long ago that we had raided a thrift store, so I had some extra clothes. I snatched a baggy t-shirt and some shorts before turning back to our unconscious guest. She was currently lying on a patch of grass while the girls unrolled a sleeping bag. I knelt next to her and shook my head at her wounds. Her left leg was broken beyond a doubt and her right arm was dislocated. Her wings were spread out beside her, and neither of them seemed to beat up. They were covered in multiple tiny scratches, but those would heal quickly. It was the gash in her side I was really worried about. It reached from her hip to the base of her neck and was fairly deep. It was the source of most of the blood that stained her face and hair.

I was about to grab the med-kit when Gazzy appeared, carrying a small bucket of slightly steaming water and a wash cloth. "She's hurt pretty bad, isn't she?" he asked somberly. I nodded, but forced myself to smile. "Yeah, but we'll take care of her. Can you get the first aid kit for me? Thanks." I said. Gazzy nodded and raced for one of the backpacks. The girls were still fussing over the sleeping area, carefully removing any rocks or twigs that might hurt the girl even more. Fang was no where to be seen, but I wasn't too surprised. Iggy had been standing by the fire, but now moved to sit on the other side of the mystery girl. "How bad is it?" he asked softly.

I grimaced. "She has a broken leg, dislocated arm, multiple scratches and a big ol' gash down her side. She doesn't look so good Ig." I admitted. He nodded, a small frown creasing his face. The sound of footsteps distracted us from our somber meditation. Gazzy held out the med-kit hesitantly. "Where'd Fang go?" he asked softly. I shrugged. "Oh, he said he was going to look for food. He didn't think that granola bars would be the best for her." Iggy said, indicating the girl between us vaguely. Gazzy nodded and quickly raced to join his sister.

I squared my shoulders. "Well, before we do anything else we should reset her arm. Hold her up please." I instructed. Iggy grimaced, but obeyed. I popped her shoulder back into place as quickly as I could, but winced at the sound. I could remember the time my shoulder had been pulled out of its socket, and I really wasn't in the mood to think of Jeb. I had Iggy continue to hold her upright as I gently washed as much of the blood off her as I could. Once that was done I quickly wrapped her side with as much gauze as I could spare before moving onto her leg. After setting that and wrapping it to a make shift splint I had come up with I attempted to dress her. It wasn't too hard, but it was awkward and for the first time, I was actually glad that Iggy was blind. If he could see he would probably have a nose bleed like in those animes that Nudge liked. And I had had enough blood today.

After she was decent, I decided to wash her hair. It was mostly because I didn't want blood in the sleeping bag, but I also wanted to see if her hair was actually as white as it seemed. Once again Iggy was the one holding her while the younger kids claimed to be busy. I grabbed one of the extra shirts to use as a towel for her hair and sighed. This was weird. "She cleans up pretty nicely, huh?" Fang's sudden reappearance made me jump. "Don't do that! I could have hurt her or something!" I ranted. Fang smirked and knelt next to Iggy. "How long has she been making you hold the girl?" he whispered. Iggy shrugged and grinned. "Oh, since before she dressed her." He said casually.

I glared at them and pointedly finished drying the girl's hair. It really was white, just about as white as you could get. It was also pretty long, which had made washing it a pain. But hey, we had done it somehow. "Right, Fang, since you're so interested, why don't you help me move her to the sleeping bag?" I asked through gritted teeth. Fang shrugged and handed Iggy the bag he had been holding. I hadn't even noticed the bag, but once I saw it my stomach grumbled. It knew that Fang had gone out for food and darn it, it wanted some.

I forced myself to ignore Fang's smirk as we gently settled the girl into the sleeping bag. She had started shivering, so I began to zip up the sleeping bag, stopping to force one of her arms back in. Something on the back of her hand caught my eye. Seeing as it was her left arm, I hadn't paid much attention to it before. But now I couldn't help but stare. Tattooed on the back of her hands was a strange barcode, followed by the words

Sins

No. 7

_**L**_

* * *

_****YumiMimi: So how was it? Any good? I promise I'll update all my stories a minimum of once a month unless something chaotic happens again. So please review and favorite. Thank You!_


	2. Chapter 2

_YumiMimi: So this chapter's a bit short, but at least you're getting another chapter right? That's good. I've got a schedule now, so you can come in every first Saturday of the month for more Sins of the Father. The schedule for all my stories will be on my profile, so please don't comment and say UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE unless I'm late with my stuff. Thanks and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own copies of the books, but the rights to Maximum Ride are James Patterson's!_

* * *

{Max's pov}

Morning came all too soon for me. I had insisted that everyone else take one of the remaining sleeping bags and consequently found myself getting cozy with a tree branch, which wasn't all too cozy let me tell you. I forced myself up a little after sun rise – I really couldn't get back to sleep, or else I'd have been out for another hour at the least – and went to check on our mysterious 'L'.

The tattoo on her hand hadn't exactly left us feeling confidant about how she'd act when she woke up, but I was hoping that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. She gave me the willies, and definitely not in a good way. I heard someone stir and glanced around. Unsurprisingly, I found myself staring into Fang's eyes. I jumped and bit back a swear word. "Stop doing that!" I hissed irritably. Fang merely smirked. He could be really annoying sometimes.

The sound of approaching footsteps made me forget about my irritation as Fang and I moved into fighting stances together. Call us jumpy, but after finding 'L' in her near dead state we really didn't feel like taking any chances. I quickly scanned the trees and growled. I nudged Iggy awake with my foot, not taking my eyes off the forest. "I saw something." Fang breathed. I nodded and kicked the still sleeping Iggy. This made him sit up with a start.

"Wha's goinn' on?" he drawled sleepily. "We have visitors. We're not sure if their evil yet, but better to be safe than sorry. Wake up the kids and guard L. After all, they might be after her and not us." I whispered. Iggy's blind eyes widened and he nodded, quickly attending to his new duties. Fang hissed and pointed to something. I turned my attention in that direction and found myself staring into blood red eyes. I forced myself not to jump, instead analyzing the owner of the red eyes. I gasped when I realized it was a kid. His black hair was fluffy, hanging around his ears lightly and bouncing at any breath of wind. His eyes, though a scary red color, where full of childish fear and worry. He didn't look older than Gazzy, but something about him gave me the willies.

The boy whimpered pitifully and I had the strange urge to comfort him, which I promptly shut away. Who knew how dangerous this kid really was? He whimpered again and another boy appeared next to him. The new boy also had black hair, though his hung to his chin and didn't even try to defy gravity like the others. His back was facing us, but I could tell he was a little older than Boy #1. The new boy sighed and I strained my ears to catch what he said. "She's here. But they have her… She's all beat up too… I doubt they'll just let us up and take her." He murmured sadly. The first boy sniffed, and then opened his mouth.

I couldn't suppress a gasp, and even Fang jumped slightly. The boy's teeth were all sharpened to razor points; each one was a fang that fit neatly between two others. I could tell that they were meant to do damage. Unfortunately for us, my gasp had attracted the boys' attention. The new one turned to face us, his red eyes burning with rage. The first boy snapped his mouth shut and looked even sadder than he had. I felt kind of bad, but shook away the feeling. It made no sense to feel bad about gasping. I quickly fell into a fighting stance as the older one flew at me. "Brother!" the younger one gasped out, before following the other boy into battle.

{No one's pov}

Iggy knelt next to the unconscious form of L protectively. He had already ordered the kids to hide and was doing his best to figure out what was going on when a voice invaded his head. _"Iggy, there's two boys here. They're fighting with Max and Fang, and they're really good! They don't look very old, but I can't read their minds! It's like they're blocked!"_ Angel thought-said. Iggy grimaced. Of course they'd be immune to mind reading.

A low groan stole his attention from the sounds of the fight and back to the mysterious girl. She sat up slowly and blinked a few times, a fierce frown on her face. "Where am I?" she asked softly. She forced her bleary eyes to focus on Iggy and gasped. "You! So… you didn't abandon me… thank you." She said. Iggy tilted his head and shrugged. "You're welcome. Now be quiet, we're under attack." He breathed. The girl frowned and focused on the sounds. With a gasp she lurched unsteadily to her feet, only to find herself steadied by Iggy. "Hey! What the heck are you thinking? You're in no shape to be walking!" he hissed.

The girl groaned. "It doesn't matter! I have to go face them!" she rambled. She once again tried to walk away, but didn't make it very far this time either. Unfortunately Iggy was not there to support her this time, and she tumbled to the ground with a soft cry of pain. Iggy was immediately by her side. "Idiot! You broke your leg, you're in no shape to be walking at all!" he fumed as he helped her up. The girl sighed and leaned on him heavily. "Then help me, please. I have to go to them…" she whispered pitifully. Iggy was about to protest, but was interrupted by Angel. _"Iggy, she needs to go to them. That's all I can read from her… It's like the boys are the only thing she's thinking about…"_she sounded puzzled, even in his head.

"Please?" the girl whimpered. She sounded desperate and lost. Iggy could sympathize with that feeling. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, you lead the way. I'll be your crutch." He muttered. The girl smiled and took Iggy's outstretched arm. "Thank you, you really are a savior." She whispered.

Iggy blushed and shrugged a bit. "If you say so." He muttered. He didn't feel like a savior. He just felt like the middle man. If he had been alone, L would be dead. There was no way he could have saved her without seeing what was going on, and even now he was relying on her to guide him when he was supposed to be helping her walk.

The girl paused a little way from the fight and turned to Iggy. "Thank you for saving me. I'll go on my own now, it's not that far and my leg feels alright. I don't want you to be in danger." She said softly. Iggy frowned. "There's no way your leg can feel better! It was broken! Besides, I can go the rest of the way if you need me to. I've been in fights before." He said sulkily.

L rolled her eyes and sighed. "Listen, when they see me Gluttony and Wraith won't be thinking about fighting, all they'll be thinking about is getting to me and getting me back to the others. They won't care who's in the way, they'll tear them apart. And I don't mean to sound self centered, they'd do this for anyone of our family. It's happened before, and I just don't want to see you get hurt. I wanted to thank you before I couldn't, and that's why I stopped you here. I wanted to thank you and save you from my brothers." She explained. Her voice wavered with the pain of standing on her broken leg, but she let go of Iggy none the less.

She took a few steps and turned back. "By the way, my name is Lust." She whispered. As soon as her brothers caught sight of her, they abandoned the fight with Max and Fang. The older one picked her up princess style and shot a challenging glare towards Fang. Lust whispered to him and his eyes went wide, before he bowed towards his former opponents.

"We're sorry for the fight. We thought you had captured our sister. We'll leave you now." He said gruffly. The younger one bowed as well, but offered a sheepish smile along with his. They shared a glance and then disappeared into the woods, leaving a very confused flock behind them.

* * *

_YumiMimi: Sorry that was so short! It was only a bit over two pages in word, but I've been busy, so... yeah. Lame excuse is lame. Oh well. Tune in next month for a longer chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Hi! It's Yumi! I'm so sorry I didn't post anything last month. My computer broke and it took all month to get it fixed. ^~^ I hope this makes you willing to forgive me, even if it's kinda weird.  
_

* * *

{Max's POV}

I glanced at Fang, confused beyond belief. One minute were being attacked by two little kids, the next they were gone! To add to the weirdness, there were the one kid's crazy teeth and the fact that the other seemed to be winning a fight against Fang! That shouldn't happen, the kid looked to be around 10, at most and barely reached Fang's chest, there was no way he could best Fang.

"Who were those guys?" I wondered aloud. Iggy stumbled over to me. "Lust called them Gluttony and Wrath. She also mentioned there were more in their family." He muttered. I tilted my head. Iggy looked thoughtful, which wasn't a look he regularly wore.

Even Fang seemed a bit weirded out by Iggy's attitude. He patted the younger boy's shoulder and frowned. "So, she was really a sin then?" he asked softly.

Iggy nodded and I let out a low whistle. _"She could read minds too! She told me it was very rude to try to get into someone's head without their permission and that she could block people's minds at will, so if I got too nosey she'd slam the door to their minds in my face!" _Angel ranted in my head. I snorted – figures that Lust would have some sort of power.

I heard Angel sigh and turned towards her hiding place questioningly. She dropped from her tree and joined our little group. "She wasn't a bad person though; she was just scared for her brothers. She was afraid you would hurt them, even if Wrath was an almost unstoppable force." She reported.

Nudge and Gazzy dropped from their respective trees and joined us as well. "Omigosh Max, do you think those two were really Lust's brothers? That's crazy! How many more siblings do you think she has? Are they really related, or are they like us? Do you think they -" Nudge's endless barrage of questions was stopped by Iggy. "We don't know and we won't know. They're gone, so there really isn't much point in dwelling on it." He muttered dejectedly.

I shared a glance with Fang. What was going on with Iggy? He wasn't acting like himself. Gazzy hopped from one foot to the other nervously. "Those guys looked tough! The taller one nearly beat Fang! It was awesome!" he crowed to Iggy, who merely raised an eyebrow.

Angel nodded. "That was Wrath. He's incredibly strong. Gluttony's teeth can eat through anything and Lust's pretty great at telepathic suggestion. That's really all I could get out of her before she stopped thinking at me…" she said softly.

Iggy nodded. "Makes you wonder what her other siblings are like." He mused wryly. I let out a sigh of relief. At least Iggy was getting out of his funk. Nudge nodded reverently. "I bet they're all awful! I mean, Lust didn't seem so bad I guess but her brothers are scary! Lust is probably scary too, huh Angel? And if their whole family is named after sins, what if they act like sins? I'm super glad their gone!" she exclaimed,

Iggy's eyes narrowed. "We shouldn't judge them before meeting them. We're probably just as scary to them as they are to us." Fang admonished. Everyone was quiet for a moment – probably because that was the longest thing Fang had said in ages.

The silence was broken by a rather loud grumble from my stomach. I had been a bit too busy to eat with all the excitement going on I guess… Heh. I covered my embarrassment with a laugh. "Well, I guess it's breakfast time then, huh?" I asked

Iggy scowled a bit. "What kind of breakfast are you talking about Max? Most of the granola bars were eaten, and the stuff that Fang brought back won't feed us all. So, are you suggesting that we go rummaging through the woods?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

I swear, I've been watching Nudge watch anime too much, 'cause I could have sworn I had a drop of sweat on my head proudly displaying my idiocy. "Er, well no duh Sherlock! Of course we're going to have to go into town! So, who's up for McDonalds?" I asked cheerfully.

After a chorus of cheers and an irritated 'harrumph', we were heading back into New York City.

The Flock didn't waste anytime in locating the nearest Mickey D's. As soon as they were in, Fang and I separated from the others to duck into the small line to order. After a bit of grumbling on Gazzy's part, the younger kids finally retreated to a booth near the fire exit.

I shook my head and turned my attention to the other people in the restaurant. A family with a young child was hanging near the play gym, while a group of teens hung around one of the back tables. The only other people in line were an elderly gentleman and a teen boy.

The elderly man seemed to be having trouble hearing the cashier and was taking a lot longer than the teen's attention span could stand. He whirled to face Fang and me with a wicked grin. "Hey there. Figured we could find someway to entertain ourselves while the old goat fiddles with his hearing aid. Name's Greg." He said in a stage whisper.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling. Despite the guy's rude attitude, there was something likable about him. Fang didn't seem so taken. "Nice to meet'cha. Names Max, that's F-Nick." I said, catching myself before I said Fang. As it was, my slip up earned a raised eyebrow from our fellow line-dweller.

Greg ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and grinned. "It most certainly is nice to meet such a pretty girl in such an unexpected local." He said flirtatiously, bowing slightly to add to his corny act. Fang t'ched a bit. I snorted, but managed not to hit the schmo.

A shadow fell over us and Greg paled considerably. "Now, you aren't being a nuisance, are you?" a silky boy's voice asked. I turned to face the new comers and had to force my eyes to not widen. The guy had to be some sort of genetically engineered mutant. There was no way a normal human could be that chillingly gorgeous.

He looked to be around eighteen, but it was hard to tell, what with his shockingly white hair. It wasn't as white as Lust's hair, but it was still a shock. His ice blue eyes though seemed a bit stern. He was also tall, and coming from me that means something. I mean this guy was several inches taller than Fang!

"P-Percy! Of course I'm not being a nuisance! I'm being the perfect gentleman here!" Greg grumbled. Percy raised an eyebrow and sighed a bit. "Gregory, why don't you go wait with the others? I'm sure I can handle all the orders." He said softly. Something in his voice made me shiver – he might look like the opposite of Fang, but his mannerisms were a bit too close for comfort.

Greg scowled, but ducked under the dividing ropes and allowed Percy to take his place. As soon as the bothersome teen was gone, Percy's demeanor changed. He turned to me, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm awfully sorry about that. Greg has a tendency to be a bit… flirty." He said.

I almost laughed, his face was so innocent and apologetic, and he seemed almost like a five year old. "It's cool, he wasn't too bad actually." I assured him. The look of relief on his face was adorable. It was really ridiculous how young this guy could seem.

{No One's POV}

Angel was bouncing on her toes, eagerly waiting for Max and Fang to return with the delicious food they were ordering. Normally she would have dragged Gazzy off to the play gym, but something was bugging her. It wasn't really worth reporting to the rest of the Flock, it was just the kinda vague feeling that she was missing something. But it still put her on edge.

So much so she barely noticed the little boy approaching. He stopped a few feet away from the small group and nervously shuffled his feet. Angel didn't need to read minds to know that he wanted to make some new friends, so she skipped over to him and took his hands in hers. "Hi! I'm Angel. That's my brother Gazzy. Wanna play with us?" she asked cheerily. Gazzy grumbled a bit that she should ask him before dragging him into things, but she ignored him.

She wasn't trying to pry into his head – especially not after Lust's lecture – but his desperate wish for a friend was obvious. He shuffled nervously again, but smiled a bit. "I'm Seth… If it doesn't bother you, I'd love to play. My brother's too busy to play with me and I hate playing alone." He said innocently.

Nudge looked over Seth warily. He had pale blond hair that defied gravity in an oddly familiar way, though she couldn't tell why it was familiar. His deep blue eyes drooped a bit, giving him a perpetually sleepy look. He couldn't have been older than eight. Nudge yawned slightly and let her head hit the table. She was **not **a morning person, and Seth didn't seem like a threat.

Iggy shifted a bit. "Something about this kid seems off." He breathed. Gazzy bit his lip and stared at the blond boy. He was much too busy talking with Angel to notice the others' sudden interest.

"Would you like to play in the play gym, or do you like cards more?" Seth asked nervously. Angel's eyes seemed to be too bright for him to look at, so he settled for staring at his feet. Angel giggled a bit. She could tell that Seth was mentally kicking himself for being so shy. Well, she actually thought it was kinda cute.

Gazzy slid from his place at the booth and joined the younger kids. "Cards are boring. Let's go down the slide!" he said, trying to sound as old as he could. Seth might be his age, but he'd rather pretend to be older at the very least. Even so, he felt a twinge of guilt when Seth recoiled. "Wh-whatever you say!" he stuttered.

Iggy frowned. He could hear someone approaching, and the footsteps sounded slightly off. Almost as if he was… limping. Hm. The kids turned towards the sound and froze. Heading towards them was none other than Gluttony!

Seth squeaked with happiness. "Are you going to play with us too Gilbert?" he asked cheerfully. Angel's eyes went wide. "Seth, is he really your brother?!" she asked.

* * *

_Yumi: And so the plot thickens. And I might be adding some fluff between a couple of kids... just because I realized that they're adorable, especially when playing off each other.  
_

_Angel: tsk tsk. Max says I'm too young to be falling in love._

_Nudge: Omigosh that would be like, adorable!_

_Yumi: Anywho, the next chapter shall be here... Next month! See ya then! And don't forget to check out my other stories!_

_Max: Maybe you should remind them to Favorite instead._

_Iggy: Or you know, Review or something._

_Fang: t'ch_


End file.
